


burning love

by TheAceApples



Series: Trope Mash-Ups [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, GFY, M/M, Self-Harm, cursed!locus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Prompted over on Tumblr for the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up ask meme: "Fanfic trope mashup, please!Soulmate AU and Innocent Physical Contact, orScars and Curses, pairing of your choice!
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Lavernius Tucker
Series: Trope Mash-Ups [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	burning love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over on Tumblr for the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up ask meme: "Fanfic trope mashup, please! <strike>Soulmate AU and Innocent Physical Contact, or</strike> Scars and Curses, pairing of your choice!

The Covenant do not use blades.

Most look at his scars and believe him to be a prisoner of war, disfigured by their enemies. But the Covenant do not use blades, think it beneath them. Steel is for demons; cold iron for abominations.

So he coated his combat knife in blessed oil, plunged it into salt, and prayed. He offered his prayer to any god, spirit, ancestor, devil, or fae inclined to answer, and then began to cut.

His commanding officer interrupted and had him ejected from the squad, discharged from the UNSC as fast as the channels would allow. Felix looks at his failed attempt to become a conduit, and laughs and laughs and laughs.

-

What they do not tell you about a summoning is that if you fail, whatever boon you may have sought will be turned against you. Punishment for failure, or punishment for presumption, it makes little difference.

He becomes a weapon.

The weapon is never used against the enemy.

-

When Lavernius Tucker looks at his scars for the first time, brown eyes clear of any glamour, his face crumples in sympathy. He fingers a string of beads in his hair—iron, obsidian, turquoise, obsidian, iron—and says, “Oh, Sam,” in a soft voice.

The silver rings on his fingers burn against the line of Locus' jaw as Lavernius gently cups his face and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy so like. how bout that bomb miles dropped on us about locus' scar, amirite?


End file.
